Their Not The Only Ones
by LtheNinja102
Summary: The flock thinks their the only ones who escaped the whitecoats. Their not. Find out what happens when their paths cross.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hey. So as you may have seen, I changing things. Nothing to major, just... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson, not a male, sorry. *Shrugs* Also, I have no idea when this is set any more. Originally, it was set after SOF, but I kinda want to change that so, yeah. **

_ Hm, this looks like a good place to camp_. I thought to myself. Apparently others thought so too, but more on that later. I don't want to get to far ahead of myself. I started to make camp. Camp as in me throwing my pack into a tree and flying up after it.

Yeah, you read that right. I _flew_ up after my pack. I'm not your average kid on the run. In fact, I'm about as far away from average as you can get. Hell, probably even farther. Lets face it, how many people spent their _entire _childhood in a _dog crate? _My guess is not many.Not everyone's a saint. Or crazy evil scientists. I just happened to meet more of the latter. Believe it or not, there some whack-job scientists out there that decided to play god. That's where I come in. Because they couldn't _just_ be rich, they have to be _endlessly rich_. They couldn't just play with a couple of unlucky people'sDNA, they had to play with _a lot_ of unlucky people's DNA. I, unfortunately was one of the unlucky.

A recombinant life form, Avian-American, a _freak, _a _mutant._ It's mostly Avian-human and lupine-human, but there have been a few other 'successes'. Though, the Lupine-human hybrids only live up to 5 or 6 years. So who knows how long I'm gonna last? The lupine-human hybrids (aka the Erasers) are the protectors, the guards, the _exterminators._ They aretrained to kill. They have an extreme lust for blood. And right now their after _mine. _Speaking of the Erasers, were the heck are they? I haven't seen them in awhile. Usually they popped out of no where, always knowing where I was. All creepy, stalker like.

The soft beating of wings quickly jarred me out of my thoughts. Maybe Iwas over reacting, and it could just be some birds. And maybe I'm a naive idiot that was born yesterday. _Well, I guess the erasers finally showed up. So much for my good nights sleep. _I thought. The last batch of Erasers I'd seen had wings. Goody! Erasers generally meant fear, pain, and bloody, kick-ass battles.

I felt them before I heard them. I mean _felt them._ I couldn't read minds or anything, but I can sense things. Sometimes. Its weird and hard to explain. Like, if some one was about to punch me in the face, seven out of ten times I can sense their going to punch me in the face before they do. And upon occasion, I can feel if some ones upset, or has really strong emotions.

It wasn't the Erasers. It didn't _feel_ like Erasers anyway. I couldn't tell how they were, or how many there were exactly. Only it was more than two. Great. Soft _thump-thump_'s told me they landed. I waited patiently. They didn't seem to notice me, and if they did, they weren't acting like it. Slowly and quietly I made my way over it where the group had landed. I was making way to much noise and I didn't like it. I hid in the bushes. I wondered if I was camouflaged. I could do that sometimes. Not all the time and it normally didn't happen when I needed it too.

The group had lit a small fire. They were roasting food over the fire.

"Anyone want some rat?" The oldest girl asked.

"Ew! Gross! That's disgusting!" Squealed another girl.

"Jeez, Nudge. She was joking. Its Bologna!"

"Oh."

* * *

>Then it hit me. I know some of these people! Or rather, knew them. Damn. This is going to be fun. I smiled to myself.<em> Time to crash this party.<em> I thought.I took a deep breath and stepped out of my hiding place. The boy with strawberry blond hair looked up and in ruffly my direction. No one else seemed to noticed anything. _Well here go's nothing._ I thought. I crossed my arms and leaned up against a tree. "Yo."

**A/N: Well? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: O_o

**A/N: Hey. So I've been updating and re-editing all my stories. I've decided to take out that ridiculously long Authors Note. THE CHANGES HAVE BEGUN.**

**Fang: Dude, It was longer then the story.**

**Me: I know. **

**Disclaimer: I no own. **

MAX P.O.V.

We sat around the small fire Iggy lit, toasting are super. Random-crap-on-a-stick. It was kinda fun. Like a summer camp.

"Anyone want some rat?" I asked.

"Ew! Gross! That's disgusting!" Nudge squealed

"Jeez, Nudge. She was joking. Its bologna!" Fang said. Iggy's head snapped up. I did a 360. Nothing. Well we are in the forest.

"Oh." Nudge said.

"Yo." I whipped around. I felt fang tense beside me. WTH? A strange girl stood there, arms crossed and leaning against a tree. Wait, how did she get there anyway? Angle should have felt her. I felt like I should know her, but I can't remember her. You know, like a best friend you had when you were 3, but half forgotten. I stared blankly. I felt Fang stiffen. He knew. _Max. _I heard a voice in my head. It wasn't my own. Luckily it wasn't 'The voice' either. Yes, sadly, I have a voice in my head that wasn't mine. I'll explain that later._ Max? _I heard again. _Max, I'm scared. _

It was Angel's voice. (Besides the hole 2% bird DNA thing, the whack-job scientist who created us gave us the tendency to randomly develop new skills. Angel can read minds and sometimes control them, Nudge can hack any computer, Gazzy can imitate any sound, Iggy maybe blind but his hearing is amazing, I could fly faster then then the rest and (lucky me!) had a voice in my head. ) _Its like she popped out of thin air...I didn't feel her coming Like just poof! And here she is. With out a sound. _Angel continued. _Mind puppet? _I thought back.

_Nope. I can't get in! _Angel thought. Well. There goes that plan._ Bad guy? _I thought at Angel.

_I can't tell. But I don't think so... _

"Who are you?" I growled. She gave a small fake gasp. Fake concern and sadness were plastered on her face.

"Why Maxy, don't you remember me?"She asked in a sulky tone, with a big frown. She batted her eye lashes and gave me 'The Puppy Dog Eyes'. I swear, if she had asked me to shoot myself in the head I don't think I would be able to refuse. Not a great sign...

I didn't have to look to know that Fang's eyes had become the size of garbage can lids. Angle looked confused. Needless to say she read his mind to find out what was making his gorgeous, big, black eyes look more like big, black, dinner plates. Forget I said that... Now if only I knew why Fang had dinner plates for eyes and we could get out of this unharmed, then life would be just peachy.

- **Me: Hehehe dinner plate eyes. I still find that amusing. :D**

**Fang: *Faceplam***

**(And why, yes. I still have Fang. He lives comfortably in the alternate universe under my bed along with Harry, Draco, Will, Tessa, Clary, Grell, Ed and Al, Jem, Jace, Alec, ALL of MCR, (and their family), Green Day, as well as a quite a few others, and occasionally William T. Spears.) **

**~GG102**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: ***Monotone* BOO! *no longer monotone* Hi, everyone! Its kinda hard to update...IDOIT COMPUTER!...+ my inty-net died...in fact its still dead... **

**Fang: ... **

**Me: Disclaimer... **

**Fang: Is 14 middle-aged? Is gryffindor**_**girl**_** a guy? **

**Me: # 1. No #2. No... **

**Fang: that's what I thought**

**Me: me = no own… **

**Fang: oh um..****.raveninthenight **** got the OC's name right...**

**Me: ya! *hugs* you rock! **

OC-POV

I stood there waiting to see how they would handle this...The tall guy in the back with the long shaggy black hair tensed ready for a kick-ass fight...Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. Wait, hold up. Long shaggy black hair, tall, olive complexion, emo-ish look...HEY! I know this kid! It has to be Fang, like come on, how many other emo bird kids are there anyway? Yes, I may talk about as much as a shadow, and yes all my cloths are black, but I'm not emo...**(A/N: if the description above is NOT emo, I don't know what is...well if she just added that she cuts her wrist then emo but she does NOT do that... XP..JK) **am I ?... mocha skin? Little ms. Motor mouth Nudge? Strawberry blond...Iggy? No way! Cowlick...Gazzy? Man he grown sense I last saw him... well there's only one other bird kid that I know of, but Alice isn't 6-ish...um...name..., _oh god! Not another emo bird kid! _Hey! I'm not emo!I thought. Nudge thinks I'm emo...goody!Ok, skip Blonde... The Scottie, Alice told me 'bout a talking Scottie and it fits his description perfectly... oldest girl...has to be Max.

" Who are you?" Max growled. I gasped.

"Why Maxy, don't you remember me?" I asked in a sulky tone, frowning. I sniffled, batting my eye lashes and giving her 'The Puppy Dog Eyes'. Fangs eyes were like the size of dinner plates . _Ok Blonde whats your name? _I thought at her. Blonde gasped. _ I gotta stop calling you Blonde...What. Is. Your. Name? _I thought at little Blonde.

…

_its not that hard...just think of your name... _

_...um..._

_your name is 'Um'? _

…

_Riiiight. Ok Um, I'll call you Blonde...it sounds better...then Um... _

_My name's not Um _

_That's what I thought... _

_My name's Angle. _

_***project smile***__ better the both Um & Blonde...but your still Blonde to me...Blonde..._

**_*project smile*_**_ your a mind reader like me! _

Pow! I was not expecting that! _Hmm mind reader huh? I prefer telepath ...but mind readers good too... _

_hehehehe _

_I like your giggle..._

_You talk a lot for an emo bird kid..._

_Meh... when do yo-hey! I'm not em- … _I stopped dead.I broke the connection. Iggy was staring at some point above my eyebrows...then it finally hit me!...(jeez I'm slow today)... Iggy was blind! Wow... when did this happen? More importantly _how_

did this happen?... I probably don't want to know... I walked over to Iggy. "your..." I said so softly that you'd have to Fang-like-still in order to hear me. "blind" I continued. I lightly touched his cheek. The only thing lighter then my touch is the beat of a fly's wing.

"w-winter?"

"you betcha" still softly. The only sound after that was samurai squirrel running up his tree. I smiled.

"there's a damn squirrel in that tree that thinks its a freaking samurai." I mumbled.

**This is a line...if my line of happy faces and suns and hearts does NOT show...you no this is a line **

**A/N: if you review, Fang & I will send you a inty-net cookie!**

**Fang:Alice is NOT n OC...but she's not named in the books... **

**Me: guess who she is & get more inty-net cookies! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! plz! **


	4. CHANGES!

*****I AM CHANGING THINGS!*****

I plan on rewriting most of my story's because my writing style has changed and I have different ideas for them, and where I plan to go with them! Same main theme and objective, just better writing and small changes. I also plan on updating more often :D I know I suck at updating. :[

~ Love, GG102


End file.
